En Mémoire
by liuanne
Summary: Tu connais les règles, Iwa : abandonne-toi à tes obsessions. Les obsessions sont les reliques de l'enfance.


Hello my dudes oui je suis toujours en vie et nous voici avec aujourd'hui *roulements de tambours* un truc un peu angst haha,, iwaoi, OIKAWA EST BIZARRE,

Pour ma défense j'ai lu du Donna Tartt et du Nicolas Mathieu ET J'ai regardé des trucs de Svankmajer (ce qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour l'ambiance d'ailleurs !) donc voilà où on en est. J'en profite pour conseiller son adaptation d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles qui pète le feu.

Petit warning, c'est pas la joie et y a des passages un peu glauques (mais genre petits et juste évoqués donc ça va) puis une mention de suicide (vraiment juste évoquée aussi mais ne sait-on jamais !) mais ça va.

Du coup spéciale dédi à ma petite Mila (Svankmajer tmtc) et à **CATHARSIS** lmao enjoy

Bonne lecture !

— — —

— — —

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a raconté à toi, au juste, continua Oikawa, mais de ce que j'ai compris, le type était quand même sacrément timbré. Il a passé quoi, vingt ans à récupérer des dents d'animaux morts pour se faire un dentier avec ? Tu imagines ce que c'est, vingt ans ? Enfin, tu te rends probablement mieux compte que moi… Mais bon, pour un dentier, c'est quand même un peu extrême, non ?

Il était en train de tailler une branche, rentrant son canif écarlate vers l'intérieur à chaque impulsion. Iwaizumi ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, résistant à l'envie de lui prendre l'objet des mains avant qu'il ne réussisse à se blesser. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il pourrait se faire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir à le découvrir. Pourtant curieux de nature, ce genre de truc ne l'intéressait pas.

— Bref, reprit Oikawa lorsqu'il comprit qu'Iwaizumi n'avait rien à lui répondre, au final, il utilise son foutu dentier. Le truc est absolument parfait sur tous les points. Les dents tranchantes comme des rasoirs, ni trop grosses, ni trop petites. Un humain amélioré. Il se dit qu'il va tester ça en mangeant un peu. Et là, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais, Iwa ?

Un grognement échappa à Iwaizumi et il braqua son objectif sur Oikawa, comme si ça allait suffire à le faire taire. Le _click_ qui se fit entendre ne sembla pas amuser ce dernier, qui restait toujours accroché à sa branche comme si c'était l'œuvre de sa vie. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Iwaizumi se voyait réapprendre régulièrement, c'était qu'Oikawa n'aimait pas être ignoré. La pointe de la lame fendit l'écorce dans un geste sec, propre, et les contours du motif commencèrent à se préciser. Des sortes de runes, peut-être. Iwaizumi se demanda si une véritable signification s'y cachait.

— Eh bien, reprit Oikawa d'un ton boudeur, probablement vexé d'être ignoré, mais trop attaché à son histoire pour s'arrêter là, il se _coupe la langue_. Au bout de quelques bouchées à peine, comme ça. Un faux mouvement. Les dents sont si coupantes que c'est facile. Il regarde la langue tomber dans son assiette, complètement impuissant. Et, bon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ensuite—

Il s'interrompit pour prendre l'appareil des mains d'Iwaizumi, comme s'il ne se rendait compte que maintenant de ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était un modèle qui datait déjà de quelques années, un Canon. 650D. Noir mat, mais rayé sur les côtés — probablement à force de le trimballer partout dans la forêt. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver, à la campagne : même quand il faisait beau et qu'il n'avait pas plu depuis des jours, que l'herbe semblait souple et de la bonne teinte de vert, une flaque de boue ou quelques ronces pouvaient se cacher quelque part où l'on ne s'y attendait pas. Un petit soupir de contentement échappa à Oikawa lorsqu'il aperçut la photo, son regard chocolat accroché à l'écran d'une façon si intense qu'Iwaizumi en eut des frissons.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit Oikawa avant de lui tendre l'appareil. Tu n'arriveras jamais à trouver le bon angle, mon cher Iwa. Personne ne réussira un jour à capturer mon incroyable beauté.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je cherchais à faire, tu sais, grogna-t-il. L'idée était plus de saisir le vide intersidéral de ta personnalité.

— Le vide de— toi, tu me dis ça ? Ça fait deux heures que je fais la conversation à moi seul !

— Ouais, et on peut pas dire que ce soit intéressant. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je suis sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette histoire dentier dans un film. Un court-métrage, peut-être.

Oikawa fit mine de s'offusquer, tournant le visage pour laisser Iwaizumi seul un moment. C'était une piètre stratégie : il ne demandait que ça. Qu'on le laisse tranquille deux secondes. Il avait besoin de se concentrer. Ni les plaintes des grillons ni le rire chaud d'Oikawa n'aidaient à le plonger dans l'état léthargique qu'il recherchait. Des parasites qui entravaient sa mission.

Iwaizumi prit le temps de revisionner ses derniers plans et laissa échapper un grognement. Surexposés, peut-être. Le soleil était arrivé si brusquement. Il ajusta ses réglages et fit la mise au point sur l'étendue d'un marron crasseux.

— On peut savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à filmer cet étang pourri ? demanda Oikawa, déjà fatigué de bouder.

Le cadrage n'était pas le plus intéressant, et sans le mouvement de l'eau, on ne comprendrait pas grand-chose, mais il s'en fichait. _Click_. Début de la séquence. Quelques secondes suffiront. Trois, peut-être quatre.

— Il avait les pieds mouillés quand on l'a retrouvé, dit simplement Iwaizumi.

Il entendit le canif se planter dans l'écorce, et se retourna vers Oikawa pour observer sa réaction. Il semblait pensif, essayait probablement de se souvenir. Frustré, aussi. Qu'Iwaizumi se souvienne mieux, probablement.

— Ah bon, laissa-t-il échapper au bout d'un moment. J'avais oublié ça.

— Pas grave. Tu verras quand j'aurais terminé. Tout sera plus clair.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur Oikawa pour comprendre, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Le ciel s'assombrit à nouveau. Filmer par ce temps n'était pas très agréable, mais au moins il connaissait suffisamment bien son appareil pour s'adapter rapidement à la situation.

L'étang était un lieu qui était bien souvent interprété à tort. Beaucoup semblaient penser qu'il était synonyme d'amusement — les rires des enfants, les barques des pêcheurs, les pieds dans l'eau quand il faisait chaud. Iwaizumi ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'attrayant là-dedans. Les enfants ne riaient pas d'innocence, mais de méchanceté, des êtres qui ne comprenaient pas qu'ils jouaient selon les mêmes règles que les adultes. Les pêcheurs se lançaient sur les flots avec l'intention de tuer, de ramener un butin. Iwaizumi ne comprenait pas l'attachement des autres pour les poissons, qui ne lui inspiraient qu'un profond dégoût. Ce qui était bizarre dans cette histoire, c'est que jamais il n'en avait eu peur, étant petit — il les trouvait légèrement repoussants hors de l'eau, mais osait les toucher et il lui était facile de perdre son regard dans un aquarium, pris d'une fascination soudaine pour ce monde si différent du sien —, non, c'était Oikawa qui avait toujours détesté ces bêtes-là. Il sortait de l'eau en criant dès qu'il en voyait approcher. Iwaizumi se souvint d'une sortie à la plage, quand ils avaient onze ans, où Oikawa avait voulu partir nager pour au final se hisser sur un rocher quelque part près de la plage, et refuser de faire le retour, car il affirmait avoir vu des piranhas dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'Iwaizumi le foute de force dans l'eau. Lui avait-il refilé cette phobie ?

Quant aux pieds dans l'eau, il ne comprenait tout bonnement pas d'où ce fantasme sortait. Trempez vos pieds dans cette eau, et tout ce qui en ressortira sera une montagne de vase. Des bestioles décomposées, peut-être. Bref, tout ceci ne faisait qu'affirmer une chose qu'il avait remarquée depuis bien longtemps : les gens s'accordaient à romancer leur vision du monde, probablement parce que sans ça il ne leur resterait pas grand-chose. Iwaizumi était un pragmatique. Il n'aimait ni le mensonge ni les artifices. Il ne trouvait aucun réconfort à observer l'étang, au contraire : il lui inspirait une vague crainte, comme si d'un coup il allait s'animer et se mettre à l'attaquer. Cependant, en parler à Oikawa sera d'une grande bêtise : il le traiterait d'hypocrite et se foutrait de sa gueule pendant des jours.

— Cette fois-ci, tu iras jusqu'au bout ? finit par lui demander Oikawa, le regard voilé d'une émotion discrète ; une sorte de plaisir indélicat qui surprit Iwaizumi.

— Je pense.

— Ouch, ça commence bien…

— Je suis honnête, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas facile à filmer, tu sais.

— Si tu n'es pas à fond maintenant, imagine ce que ça va être plus tard, grogna Oikawa en se laissant tomber en arrière, les bras croisés derrière son crâne. Tu ne vas jamais terminer ce fichu film. Espèce de lâche.

Il portait un demi-sourire énigmatique, comme s'il savait mieux qu'Iwaizumi, mieux que tout le monde.

— J'ai envie de le terminer, reprit Iwaizumi. Ce n'est pas si facile.

— Oh, je m'en doute.

— Non, tu n'as pas l'air de me croire, répondit-il, voyant bien la mine amusée d'Oikawa (ce sourire rempli de mensonges qu'il osait lui adresser).

Oikawa laissa échapper un ricanement presque grossier, qui contrastait avec son habituelle attitude.

— Tu ne peux pas me demander l'impossible, Iwa.

C'était une drôle de réponse. Il n'y avait rien d'impossible là-dedans. Iwaizumi n'insista pas, sentant mille questions lui picorer les doigts. Les poser, même de façon détournée, à Oikawa ne servirait strictement à rien : il ne répondrait jamais. Il ne répondait jamais à rien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici, alors ? demanda Iwaizumi.

Malgré son ton sévère, il n'était pas sérieux. En réalité, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il se sentirait trop seul. La présence d'Oikawa avait beau être trop imposante pour lui — il aurait aimé qu'il soit plus silencieux, moins agité — elle était préférable à la lourdeur moite qui caractérisait la saison. Iwaizumi n'était ni un animal social ni un solitaire. Il aimait la présence humaine, il aimait la présence d'Oikawa. Parfois un peu moins. Les conditions changeaient régulièrement, certes, mais eux ne changeaient pas. Oikawa ne changeait jamais, il était pâle dans l'été, sombre dans l'hiver, s'envolait au matin et s'enracinait la nuit. Son regard traçait dans l'horizon les mêmes lignes parallèles, il riait beaucoup, avait une senteur particulière. Souvent, il retirait ses chaussures ; il disait aimer ses pieds et même si Iwaizumi lui disait que c'était ridicule, il ne pouvait que lui donner raison, car Oikawa avait vraiment de beaux pieds. Fins et bien proportionnés.

— Je m'ennuie sans toi, avoua Oikawa. Y a rien à foutre dans ce village paumé.

— — —

— — —

Le grenier de ses grands-parents avait toujours pué le renfermé, et Iwaizumi l'avait toujours détesté parce qu'étant petit il avait marché sur un miroir cassé et s'était entaillé le pied, mais c'était le seul endroit silencieux de la maison et donc le seul lieu de travail acceptable. Personne n'était là, pourtant. Oikawa, peut-être, il ne savait même pas. Il se souvenait l'avoir entendu raconter quelque chose à propos d'un article de journal, puis se plaindre de l'absence de réaction de son ami, puis quitter la pièce. Peut-être était-il encore dans la maison, mais il s'en fichait un peu. Oikawa était tout le temps là, et quand il ne l'était plus, son retour n'était que plus bruyant et angoissant. Iwaizumi ne l'avouerait à voix haute pour rien au monde. Il ne supportait pas de voir son regard chocolat dégager la moindre tristesse.

Les autres pièces avaient beau être vides, elles grinçaient en permanence. Elles parlaient, cachaient des choses. Iwaizumi avait passé son enfance à en être terrifié. Il avait dormi dans la chambre verte, celle qui avait le plus grand lit : c'était un maigre réconfort par rapport à tout le reste. Quand il devait rester seul pour la nuit (sans Oikawa, qui à cette époque se glissait déjà sous les draps avec lui avec une moue boudeuse et des histoires louches), il ne quittait pas son casque et devait écouter de la musique toute la nuit pour ne pas entendre le reste. Une coupure dans le monde qui lui coûtait, pourtant, car au matin ses oreilles étaient ratatinées et douloureuses, sa tête grosse comme un ballon. Il en aurait pleuré, mais se retenait. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Se glisser dans le grenier lui avait effleuré l'esprit, mais la large pièce était bordélique, poussiéreuse, agencée de façon à ce qu'on en voie qu'une partie ; la nuit, elle devenait aussi effrayante que le reste, même avec son silence.

Elle n'était vivable que le jour, donc. Ou en fin de soirée. Ou bien dans ses heures perdues, quand Iwaizumi ne savait même plus ce qui séparait le jour de la nuit. Son MacBook ouvert et en train de charger, les plans défilant en boucle. Tout était à jeter, selon lui. Oikawa disait que c'était _okay_. C'était bien le seul sujet sur lequel il n'avait aucun avis.

Iwaizumi se retint de regarder l'heure. Il avait fermé les fenêtres un peu plus tôt, et la seule source de lumière était une lampe de bureau qu'il avait trouvé par terre à la fin d'une braderie. Quelques jours après les faits. Il avait passé la journée à marcher au milieu de la foule, à revenir sur ses pas sans s'en rendre compte, à s'imprégner de la présence lointaine des hommes. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dehors depuis des jours, et il l'avait fait sans rien dire à personne — sa mère l'avait finalement retrouvé assis contre une poubelle, la lampe dans les mains, silencieux et inexpressif. Il s'en souvenait à peine : il lui restait la désagréable sensation de la sueur qui lui collait au dos, des odeurs de fruits pourris qui l'entouraient. Il avait pensé que ce ne devait pas être grand-chose, à côté de l'odeur d'un vrai cadavre. Un cadavre humain. Il n'avait pas formulé sa pensée : sa mère se serait mise dans tous ses états.

La lampe l'accompagnait depuis. Elle avait naturellement trouvé sa place parmi les objets du grenier, car il était évident que chacun d'entre eux avait une histoire singulière — il n'y avait que là qu'elle pouvait se confondre dans le paysage.

Les plans étaient tous d'une banalité à en crever. Des branches qui bougeaient au vent, le cours de l'eau, le chemin qui remontait de la maison des Oikawa à la clairière. Il aurait aimé pouvoir récupérer des enregistrements près de l'école primaire, mais cette dernière était fermée pendant les vacances. Les cris d'enfants auraient pu parfaire le cadre. Sans cela, on avait l'impression que tout avait été très calme, pourtant ça n'avait pas été le cas. Parfois oui, parfois non — il y avait eu du silence, un affreux silence qui pendait à la bouche des adultes comme les chauves-souris accrochées aux lampadaires la nuit, mais pas que : Iwaizumi avait retrouvé des feuilles entières de lignes imparfaites, tracées à l'encre de chine, et il s'était souvenu.

Le silence était déplacé. L'absence d'Oikawa ne faisait que soulever cette réalité davantage. La maison grinçait, mais le grenier était toujours silencieux. Quand avait-il mis cette règle en place, déjà ?

— Tu peux revenir, lança-t-il au hasard, espérant qu'on l'entende.

Il n'avait jamais eu peur du silence, sauf peut-être une fois — un souvenir à moitié dissipé dans le mensonge ; dont il avait oublié les fondations. En plein hiver, à un âge qu'il n'avait plus en tête (pendant l'école primaire), il faisait si froid que dans tout le village avait pris des airs de fantômes. En y réfléchissant un peu plus, d'autres choses lui revenaient : un type de la ville avait dérapé avec son camion de livraison et avait au passage arraché les fils électriques de la rue d'à côté, coupant le chauffage dans quelques dizaines de maisons aux alentours. La grand-mère d'Oikawa possédait un chauffage au gaz et une immense cheminée qu'elle ne faisait jamais ramoner, et où Oikawa aimait se glisser quand il échappait à son regard, pour chopper les quelques cadavres de pigeons qui lui tombaient sous les doigts, et elle y avait invité la famille d'Iwaizumi ainsi que bien d'autres, leur laissant la maison à se partager. Oikawa n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre, bien sûr — il avait dorénavant établi un ordre à ses lamentations : le froid mordant, l'odeur de la chambre d'Iwaizumi (qui ne lui plaisait jamais, que ce soit pour son parfum étouffant pendant l'été, la poussière de l'automne, ou même les produits nettoyants chaque samedi après-midi), l'attitude d'après lui _brutale_ d'Iwaizumi (il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il le poussait volontairement dans les escaliers dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, ce qui était absolument faux, mais ne pouvant pas vérifier cette information, bon nombre de leurs camarades avaient commencé à lui vouer une sorte de respect craintif qui le désespérait), ou bien d'autres choses encore. Iwaizumi n'était plus à ça près.

Oikawa était la personne la plus énigmatique qu'Iwaizumi connaissait à l'époque. Il commençait certes à le décoder, à comprendre les chiffres cachés derrière ses actions, la drôle de manipulation qui entourait chaque phrase prononcée. Il semblait ne souhaiter qu'une chose : qu'Iwaizumi reste à ses côtés. Si ce n'était que ça, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient (même si jamais il ne l'aurait avoué), mais parfois les choses dépassaient de leurs contenants. Oikawa avait toujours un jeu ou un défi à sortir de son chapeau, comme si sa vie n'était qu'un vaste ensemble de scènes visant à amuser un quelconque spectateur. S'il n'avait rien à proposer, c'était qu'il était déprimé, malade, ou occupé quelque part ailleurs. Dans tous les cas, ça finirait par se transformer en longues jérémiades et Iwaizumi en ferait les frais.

Mais Oikawa était de bonne humeur, ce jour-là. Peut-être un effet apporté par la neige. Une douceur incongrue, dans le regard à défaut d'affecter les autres sens. Elle était froide et n'avait aucune odeur, elle étouffait les sons et on se faisait engueuler si on en mangeait, mais elle était jolie à observer. Il voulait aller jouer dans le grenier, juste pour profiter de la densité de la pièce. Les objets et leurs histoires — c'était du moins ce qu'il avait raconté. Iwaizumi ne se souvenait pas de tous les détails, mais il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant qu'il se retrouve enfermé. Lui dans le grenier, Oikawa dans la rue : il pouvait le voir à travers l'unique fenêtre, dodelinant de la tête comme s'il venait de performer un tour très complexe. Iwaizumi avait crié de toutes ses forces, mais il était parti en courant.

Le quartier était alors si silencieux, même en plein jour, même si blanc et vivant, les poteaux renversés et le vent fort mais discret. Iwaizumi avait eu peur du silence, juste cette fois-ci (et une autre, à laquelle il ne se permettait même pas de penser).

— Oikawa, répéta-t-il d'un ton irrité. Ramène-toi, on n'a pas que ça à foutre.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda son ami, apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte comme s'il venait de s'y téléporter. Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi.

— Ne sois pas stupide.

— Eh bien, tu as passé l'après-midi à me jeter des regards noirs dès que j'ouvrais la bouche, donc si je suis stupide au moins je ne suis pas _sourd_—

— Parce que tu disais n'importe quoi— tu disais que ça allait.

Oikawa fronça les sourcils, avançant lentement dans la pièce obscure. À pas feutrés, comme un animal craintif.

— Que ça allait ? Quoi donc ? Des vidéos de nuages et d'eau boueuse ?

Iwaizumi ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Un regard aurait sûrement bien plus de sens.

— Je t'ai dit que ça allait parce que ça allait, mon pauvre Iwa, reprit Oikawa d'un ton sec, mais vas-y, continue à trouver des explications farfelues partout— je sais très bien à quoi tu joues, néanmoins. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Je te rappelle que de nous deux, il n'y a qu'un seul spécialiste des explications farfelues.

Ce n'était pas faux. Iwaizumi ne faisait vraiment pas le poids. Mais il était curieux.

— À quoi je joue ? Il n'y a aucun jeu.

— Tu trouves des défauts à des plans sans importance. Ça te donne une bonne excuse pour continuer à traîner à l'étang ou dans la forêt alors que ce n'est pas important. Ça te préserve de _la suite_. C'est de la lâcheté, ça, Iwa.

Une sensation désagréable au fond de la gorge, Iwaizumi amena à nouveau son regard sur l'écran qui diffusait les images des derniers jours.

— Rien ne me force à faire ça. Je le fais de mon propre chef.

— Je sais bien, reprit Oikawa d'un ton plus doux, mais tu passes plus de temps à craindre la fin qu'autre chose. Je ne pense qu'à ton bonheur. N'oublie jamais ça.

— Tu ne penses à rien du tout.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil.

Iwaizumi soupira lourdement, croisant ses bras sur le bureau pour y faire tomber sa tête. De cette façon, il ne voyait plus rien du tout. Il n'en avait pas besoin. S'il se retournait et qu'Oikawa souriait, il en aurait la nausée. Il avait le chic pour se revêtir des expressions les plus inappropriées, quelle que soit la situation. Riait en classe quand leur prof engueulait quelqu'un d'autre, faisait la gueule aux anniversaires, levait les yeux au ciel quand on lui parlait de choses importantes — qu'il le fasse exprès ou pas, il était ailleurs et c'était d'une certaine façon intimidant. Iwaizumi venait de se faire traiter de lâche, il ne voulait pas lui donner une raison pour le faire à nouveau.

— Tu parles de gentillesse, mais tu n'es pas mieux, marmonna-t-il. Tu te souviens, quand tu m'as enfermé dans la pièce avant de te barrer ?

— Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

— Bien sûr, te ne te souviens que de ce qui t'arrange. C'est toujours comme ça avec toi.

Oikawa ne répondit pas tout de suite. Iwaizumi accueillit le silence comme une victoire, juste avant qu'il ne reprenne :

— Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui m'arrange.

— Bien sûr.

— Mais c'est vrai ! Et si tu parles de cette fois où tu es resté enfermé dans le grenier quand il neigeait et que tout le monde était à la maison, je n'ai rien à faire là-dedans, c'était entièrement ta faute !

Iwaizumi releva le visage, prêt à mettre fin au débat, lorsqu'il croisa le regard étonné d'Oikawa.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi c'était ma faute, grommela Iwaizumi, pris au dépourvu par cet air réellement innocent.

— Vraiment ? Tu ne te souviens pas bien ?

— Je ne sais plus trop, avoua Iwaizumi. J'étais en colère contre toi parce que tu m'avais enfermé.

Oikawa secoua la tête, et se laissa tomber sur le siège voisin, passant ses mains sur la table, grattant le bois avec une nervosité qui était contagieuse. Le bruit résultant fut très désagréable, mais Iwaizumi n'en dit rien.

— Tu t'es enfermé tout seul, je ne sais pas pourquoi au juste.

— N'essaye pas de me faire croire que—

— C'est vrai ! Tu t'es enfermé, tu m'as dit de descendre. D'aller dehors.

Iwaizumi sentit un frisson le parcourir de la tête aux pieds. Il ne voulait pas écouter la suite.

— Je suis sorti dans la rue, continua Oikawa avec une certaine lenteur. Juste sous la fenêtre. Tu as balancé les clés.

— Menteur.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais ? Tu ne veux pas admettre que toi aussi, tu faisais des choses stupides ?

Il se souvenait pourtant du sourire suffisant d'Oikawa. Il se souvenait lui en avoir voulu. D'un autre côté, un objet métallique qui quittait sa main et allait se planter sous la neige, qui décrivait une longue courbe dans le ciel avant de s'enterrer — c'était aussi familier.

— Les clés sont tombées dans la neige, je les ai cherchées partout, reprit Oikawa. Tu avais lancé ça comme un test. Je me suis dit que si j'échouais je ne serais plus jamais digne de ta confiance. Tu dois avouer que c'était un peu tordu.

— Dit le type qui dessinait des animaux morts dès qu'on lui foutait un crayon dans les mains—

— C'est une autre histoire. J'ai un drôle de rapport à la mort, tu sais ?

— Probablement.

Oikawa lui offrit un sourire crispé, presque détaché du reste de son corps.

— Tu es mal à l'aise. Tu n'aimes pas où va la conversation.

— Non, admit Iwaizumi.

— Toi aussi, tu as un drôle de rapport à la mort.

— Peut-être bien. Tu changes de sujet.

— Ah oui ! Les clés… Eh bien, impossible de les retrouver. J'ai couru chercher mes grands-parents, c'est tout. Tu as dû rester seul un moment, mais je n'allais pas rester là à rien faire… Puis quand on est revenu, tu étais déjà dehors. Tu avais tellement flippé que tu avais préféré escalader la façade de la maison plutôt que d'attendre. Ta grand-mère était verte.

Iwaizumi resta silencieux un long moment, si bien qu'il se sentit presque toucher le vide de la pièce. Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien à fouiller, en réalité : une des deux versions devait être la bonne, l'autre la mauvaise, ou peut-être que ça allait plus loin que ça. En théorie, il devait être le porteur de la vérité. Oikawa goûtait au mensonge depuis trop longtemps ; mais pourquoi lui mentir à lui ? Il n'en avait plus d'utilité. Les petites choses relevaient de l'habitude, mais un souvenir pareil…

— Tu viens d'inventer ça, tenta Iwaizumi.

— Non. Demande à ta grand-mère, c'est elle qui m'a vu débarquer en pleurs.

— Tu aurais pu m'enfermer et faire de même.

En s'éloignant brusquement du bureau, Oikawa laissa échapper un grognement sonore. Ses mains, encore suffisamment proches pour qu'Iwaizumi puisse en voir les détails, étaient couvertes d'échardes.

— Tu me mets tout sur le dos. Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça, Iwa.

_N'écoute pas ce qu'il dit et tu ne seras pas hypnotisé._

— Il y a une trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain, soupira Iwaizumi. Va te soigner. Tu veux améliorer tes services, non ?

Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres d'Oikawa, comme une unique respiration dans la pièce. Il aurait aimé ne pas regarder. Il aurait mieux fait d'en rester aux échardes : au moins, ce n'était pas beau.

— Tu penses toujours à ce genre de choses, hein ? C'est ce que j'aime chez toi, Iwa.

Juste après, il était parti.

— — —

— — —

À l'école primaire, ils étaient arrivés ensemble, étaient restés ensemble tant qu'ils le pouvaient, puis ils étaient partis en même temps. Pour des raisons très liées, certainement ; Oikawa ne l'avait jamais su, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'ils percevaient chacune de leurs coutures, chaque point d'attache et chaque déchirure. L'âge n'a jamais eu d'importance. Iwaizumi était déjà capable de lire les blessures dans un regard d'enfant, il pouvait dire _qui_ était à blâmer. Il pouvait dire qui était protégé, qui était le diable, le parasite, l'adulte qui n'était déjà plus un humain. Rien qu'à travers une voix tremblante, un coup d'oeil maussade de la part d'Oikawa, il déchiffrait la vérité du monde.

À l'école, donc, on ne disait pas Iwaizumi sans Oikawa, ou Oikawa sans Iwaizumi. L'un était presque indissociable de l'autre. Un talisman contre le pays des ombres.

Le bâtiment avait pris un coup de vieux. On avait repeint des portes, puis quelques années plus tard, les murs de la cantine, mais d'une couleur vieille et délavée qui ne faisait que les rendre plus antiques encore. Ça puait l'oeuf pourri. Dans ses souvenirs, c'était loin d'être aussi médiocre. Iwaizumi resta devant le vieux portail rouillé pendant une dizaine de minutes, attendant qu'un pan de nuage se rétracte pour laisser place à la lumière, laisser le jour caresser cette terre ancienne, l'immortaliser plus noblement. La main d'Oikawa trouva une place naturelle sur son épaule — elle semblait peser des tonnes, mais était accompagnée d'un souffle doux, si bien qu'Iwaizumi ne put se laisser aller à la plainte.

— Ce n'était pas beau à l'époque, prend donc ta fichue vidéo maintenant. Ça ne sert à rien de chercher à sublimer.

— Je ne cherche pas à sublimer. Dans mes souvenirs, il y avait plus de lumière, se défendit Iwaizumi.

— Parce que tu ne vis que l'été, non ? Et tu hibernes le reste de l'année.

— Tu ne parles pas de toi, plutôt ?

Il se retourna à temps pour voir le sourire amer d'Oikawa.

— Je vis l'été. C'est un peu ironique, tu ne trouves pas ?

— — —

— — —

Plus les températures grimpaient, plus le lac perdait de ses couleurs. Il était comme recouvert d'une épaisse écorce, un film infranchissable qui traduisait des lourdeurs de pétroles. Il semblait inconcevable que des animaux puissent y vivre, ou même qu'on puisse y plonger le bout des orteils sans en revenir avec une maladie mortelle. Une déformation du corps, une cicatrice inexplicable. Dans tous les cas, Iwaizumi ne serait pas celui à le tester.

Pourtant, les familles continuaient à s'entasser sur la plage, à se ranger comme des pièces de Tetris.

— Tu ne peux pas critiquer, fit remarquer Oikawa (qui semblait pouvoir lire ses pensées), tu viens ici presque tous les jours.

— Je _déteste_ cet endroit, répondit Iwaizumi, sans même essayer de le contredire.

La phrase avait si rapidement quitté sa bouche qu'elle n'avait pas encore perdu sa franchise, la sorte de peur qui persistait au fond de sa voix. Il la détestait, mais la cacher était inutile. Oikawa se retourna vers lui, le visage étiré en une moue inquiète. Il tenait toujours son bâton d'une main, son canif dans l'autre (suspendue dans les airs, avec la rigidité d'une statue).

— Tu veux rentrer, Iwa ? Perso, je ne dis pas non. Cet endroit me fout la gerbe.

— Ah ouais ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de penser ça, l'autre jour.

— Mon grand-père m'a raconté quelque chose.

Iwaizumi réprima un grognement. Un animal qui lui raclait le fond de la gorge. Il planta ses ongles dans la terre, et serra la mâchoire.

— Apparemment, un type s'est noyé là, à quelques mètres d'ici.

— Quand ça ? demanda Iwaizumi d'une voix rauque qui ne ressemblait en rien à la sienne.

— Oh, ça remonte. Avant notre naissance.

— Ton grand-père t'a raconté ça ?

Oikawa fit tourner son canif entre ses doigts. Iwaizumi fut pris d'un sursaut désagréable, mais se contenta de le fixer avec insistance. Dire à Oikawa ce qui était dangereux pour lui ne le poussait qu'à éveiller son côté provocateur. Il se tairait, donc.

— On ne connaît pas les détails de toute l'histoire, reprit Oikawa. Il y aurait eu une sorte de combat à morts entre plusieurs types. Notre âge, je dirais. Un témoin a affirmé en avoir vu un essayer d'égorger l'autre, mais rater son coup—

Il leva son canif, placer sa pointe juste sous sa bouche, le regard planté dans celui d'Iwaizumi. Il ne semblait plus du tout conscient de ses gestes, comme s'il ne faisait plus rien de lui-même. Un pantin au service du passé — et encore, un passé discutable.

— Il est passé juste sur sa lèvre inférieure, et l'a coupée. Imagine le bordel. Du sang partout, les autres gosses en panique— le type a plongé dans l'eau pour s'enfuir, mais avec le sang qu'il perdait— je veux dire, il n'a pas juste eu la lèvre coupée, tu vois ? La ligne est passée d'une extrémité à l'autre de son visage, tu vois ? Bref, on peut dire qu'il était dans un sale état. Incapable de respirer correctement, ça, c'est certain. Il a tenté de nager plus loin, mais il a fini par se noyer. Personne ne lui est venu en aide ; fin de l'histoire.

— C'est pas la joie ton truc, soupira Iwaizumi, tout en passant ses bras à l'arrière de son crâne, tu pourrais pas raconter un truc joyeux pour une fois ?

— Je t'en prie, c'est inintéressant au possible—

— Et pourquoi est-ce que tout tourne autour de la _bouche_, hein ? le coupa Iwaizumi. C'est ton thème de l'été ?

Une grimace boudeuse passa sur le visage d'Oikawa. Il se retourna vers Iwaizumi avec une lueur consciencieuse au fond du regard, et avança son pouce jusqu'à son visage, comme si ce n'était pas un geste auquel il faudrait penser plus que ça. Il arriva au coin de ses lèvres, sur lesquelles il resta appuyé quelques longues secondes. La chaleur de sa peau était presque insoutenable. Une épine sortie des flammes. Iwaizumi déglutit, la gorge nouée.

— Je veux bien rester sur ce thème-là, sourit Oikawa.

Iwaizumi détourna les yeux.

— Moi je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Avec ça, il s'arrêta net de sourire. Son pouce persista ; il avait suivi les mouvements de sa bouche lorsqu'il s'était exprimé, mais Oikawa commençait déjà à perdre de son panache. Il n'y avait plus d'histoires, plus de rires trompeurs, juste le regard d'une personne qui n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Iwaizumi fit bien attention à le contourner, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y verrait que des émotions qu'il interpréterait mal. Il reprit conscience de l'existence de son propre corps en enfonçant une fois de plus ses doigts dans la terre, la sentant s'incruster sous ses ongles.

— Ne dis pas ça, se plaignit Oikawa, tu ne m'aimes donc pas ?

On aurait dit un gamin de douze ans à qui l'on refusait une glace. Tout d'un coup, l'atmosphère lui parut si blanche qu'il se demanda s'ils étaient toujours dans le monde des vivants.

— Tu dérailles, souffla Iwaizumi.

— Tu vois, c'est ce que je disais— le problème vient de moi, comme d'habitude, et—

Iwaizumi le fit taire en étouffant le reste de sa phrase avec sa main. Elle devait puer la terre et les insectes, mais Oikawa semblait trop occupé à lui jeter des regards furieux pour s'en rendre compte.

— Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit, tu sais que je déteste ça.

De nouvelles plaintes vinrent s'échouer sur la paume de sa main, totalement incompréhensibles. Ne se laissant pas avoir, il tenta de garder la cadence quelques secondes supplémentaires, sous les reproches silencieux de son ami.

Quand finalement il le libéra, Oikawa lâcha le canif qu'il tenait encore dans son autre main, et s'accrocha étrangement aux épaules d'Iwaizumi. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il posa son front contre le sien avec une sorte de violence qui lui donna le tournis. Par cette chaleur, ça devrait être interdit, pensa-t-il immédiatement, même s'il savait que le problème venait d'ailleurs.

— Moi j'aimerais beaucoup t'embrasser, Iwa, confia-t-il dans un chuchotement. Ça fait un bout de temps que j'hésite à te le dire. Mais je crois que tu ressens la même chose. Non, j'en suis sûr.

Il déplaça sa main de son épaule à sa poitrine, sur laquelle il appuya doucement, comme à la recherche d'une confirmation inébranlable, plus grande que tout le lac, tout le reste de l'univers.

— Je ne vais pas t'embrasser, fit savoir Iwaizumi.

Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, et il détestait qu'Oikawa puisse l'entendre, mais il lui devait probablement ça. Sa confirmation, il l'avait depuis des années.

— Mais _moi_ je peux t'embrasser ?

— Non.

Alors Oikawa posa la question. Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas avoir ça. Pourquoi Iwaizumi s'obstinait. Iwaizumi le comprenait, il aurait été frustré aussi, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne. Parfois, il se demandait si Oikawa avait conscience des choses. Du monde dans lequel il s'était retrouvé, depuis la vivacité de l'enfance. À l'entendre parler, il y pensait naïvement que rien n'avait changé, mais Iwaizumi _savait_ qu'il n'avait plus le luxe de se murer dans le mensonge. Il était la seule personne à lui répondre, il fallait qu'il comprenne. Il avait déjà compris. Oikawa avait toujours été un garçon intelligent. Dans la plupart des matières, il avait eu de meilleures notes qu'Iwaizumi. Il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux si longtemps.

Iwaizumi répondait. Les autres pleuraient, oubliaient. Lui, il répondait.

— Une fois, c'est déjà une fois de trop, répondit Iwaizumi, d'une voix douce qu'il eut lui-même du mal à identifier comme la sienne.

Oikawa garda ses mains contre lui. Elles n'avaient ni chaleur, ni fraîcheur, ni rien du tout.

— Et mille fois, ce n'est pas assez, conclut-il. J'étais sûr que ce serait quelque chose du genre.

Iwaizumi hocha la tête. Que dire d'autre ? Oikawa n'insista pas, relâcha son étreinte, retourna à ses runes étranges. Les moiteurs du lac remontaient lentement à la surface, les laissant suffoquer dans l'odeur de la végétation en décomposition. Oikawa lui proposa de le filmer en plein travail artisanal, mais Iwaizumi refusa net. Ils se disputèrent un moment, puis abandonnèrent en même temps, fatigués par la chaleur et l'odeur, les bruits qui commençaient à leur percer le crâne.

Au moment de rentrer, Iwaizumi fut pris d'une impulsion étrange : il retira la carte mémoire de son appareil, et s'approcha du lac, jusqu'à y glisser quelques orteils. Sans surprise, l'eau était pâteuse, tiède, sentait le poisson mort. Le chuchotement des déchets qui y flottaient se fit entendre : deux bouteilles de bière qui s'entrechoquaient, un sac plastique qui rompaient les plis de l'eau. Iwaizumi tendit son poing fermé, contenant la carte, juste au-dessus, prêt à la lâcher.

Les doigts d'Oikawa retinrent son poignet, plus longs et noueux que dans son souvenir.

— Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici, ce serait bête d'abandonner. Tu ne voulais pas devenir un grand réalisateur ? Tu m'as dit ça, une fois.

— Et tu voulais être acteur, sourit Iwaizumi.

— L'un de nous deux a encore la chance de pouvoir poursuivre son rêve. Mais tu connais les règles, Iwa.

Oikawa parlait en connaissance de cause. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de mots. Dans l'attente, il sentit quelque chose de gluant lui effleurer le pied, sûrement un poisson. Son corps entier se contracta, il prit une grande inspiration pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée : plutôt que de le soulager, cette action le remplit d'odeurs presque insoutenables.

À sept ans, ils étaient partis pêcher dans le lac, et Oikawa avait passé ses mains dans le seau où ils lâchaient leurs prises. Son grand-père les jugeait d'un oeil dur, la vieillesse qui ressortait avec l'été : il avait du mal à bouger et faisait part de son malaise par tous les moyens possible. Dans un élan qui restait insondable pour Iwaizumi, il avait vidé le seau sur les deux enfants, les couvrant d'eau sale, de poissons qui se gigotaient dans tous les sens, les yeux pleins de souffrances, et de quelques cadavres qui quelques secondes plus tôt, flottaient à la surface sans qu'on y fasse attention. Iwaizumi avait fait le dur, il ne s'était pas même plaint, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il en gardait un bon souvenir. Un simple bond en arrière avait suffi à le sortir de la situation. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas d'Oikawa, qui s'était retrouvé avec un poisson coincé dans son t-shirt, à s'agiter contre son ventre. Il avait étouffé un sanglot terrifié et son grand-père l'avait pris comme une invitation à rire. C'était comme observer un cauchemar. Iwaizumi haïssait ce souvenir de toutes ses forces.

— Abandonne-toi à tes obsessions, chuchota Oikawa, sa main à présent bien renfermée sur son poignet, comme si la lâcher était synonyme de mort. Les obsessions sont les reliques de l'enfance.

Il reconnut vaguement une règle énoncée par Svankmajer, mais cela lui parut grotesque. Jamais Oikawa n'aurait regardé quelque chose de Svankmajer. Il était trop attaché au concept de beauté.

— Il n'y a plus rien à filmer, répondit Iwaizumi, bien qu'il ramena sa carte dans sa poche. L'enquête se termine là. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre.

— — —

— — —

Le grand-père — celui d'Oikawa — était un homme qu'on disait pas mauvais, doté d'un humour froid, incapable de reconnaître ses torts. Il n'était pas photogénique, chose qu'Iwaizumi trouvait pourtant rare chez les personnes âgées, dont les plis du visage formaient de nouvelles ombres, apportaient du contraste aux photos. On y retrouvait des cartes, des témoignages. Le visage abîmé avait une beauté qu'on n'expliquait pas. Pas celui de cet homme.

Iwaizumi était dans une position qui lui offrait un confort très limité. Il se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, les coudes dans le vide, les bras sciés par la bordure de la fenêtre. Le grand-père n'était pas facile à filmer, car ses mouvements étaient brusques. Néanmoins, Iwaizumi y voyait une prolongation de son caractère, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Oikawa était adossé au mur, et semblait, comme à son habitude, énumérer des remarques qui ne trouveraient aucun interlocuteur.

— Ça pue la clope, ici— c'est encore ta grand-mère ? Elle n'a toujours pas choppé de cancer ?

— Et ton grand-père, il est toujours en vie, avec sa connerie ? marmonna Iwaizumi, sur les nerfs.

— Eh bien, si l'on considère le fait que tu le filmes depuis bien deux heures, je dirais que oui.

Iwaizumi l'ignora, et coupa un enregistrement pour en commencer un nouveau.

— Et tu sais ce qu'il fout, depuis deux heures ? reprit-il lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son cadrage. Il va sous la véranda et ouvre sa boîte à cigares, il mate ceux qui restent comme si c'était des œuvres d'art, puis les range et retourne regarder le sport dans le salon. Et il recommence. Ça doit faire trois fois, déjà.

— Laisse-le donc, il n'a plus toute sa tête.

— L'a-t-il déjà eue ? Quoi que, ce serait lui trouver des excuses.

Oikawa masqua son inconfort par un rire trop soudain pour être vrai.

— De toute façon, il n'a rien à faire dans ton film.

— Au contraire, sa présence est indispensable.

Il sentit Oikawa un peu plus tendu. Une mouche assez grosse passa par la fenêtre pour commencer à lui tourner autour, et il commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens pour l'éviter. Dans leur absence de parole, elle se plaça au centre de la scène. Elle masquait un peu de la gêne qui persistait. Iwaizumi continua sa prise, faisant abstraction du reste. Le grand-père se leva une fois de plus, et s'enfonça dans la pièce d'après, qui depuis sa planque n'était plus visible. Iwaizumi soupira, poussa un juron, et toucha de nouveau le sol de ses talons, avant de se retourner vers Oikawa.

— J'arrête, tu es content ?

Il ne répondit pas.

— C'est toi qui m'as dit de continuer, ne commence pas à bouder…

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas lui, souffla Oikawa.

Il regardait par la fenêtre, lui aussi, mais le grand-père n'était toujours pas revenu. Peut-être avait-il préféré se faire avaler par les fraîcheurs de la cuisine, qui était restée à l'abri du Soleil. À l'inverse, la position d'Iwaizumi était presque ridicule. Au deuxième étage, on étouffait. Les murs semblaient vibrer sous l'air sec, et des nuées de moustiques y flottaient, comme désorientés par la couleur verdâtre de la pièce. Iwaizumi avait senti plusieurs insectes se poser sur sa peau à divers endroits, mais n'avait rien fait pour les éviter. Il avait décidé de rester calme, de rester reposé, dans un état de méditation qu'on pourrait qualifier de grotesque. S'abandonner à ses obsessions était peut-être une règle à suivre, mais elle n'était pas très saine. Le sujet du grand-père était alors inévitable.

— Il a forcément quelque chose à voir là-dedans, grogna Iwaizumi.

Il s'accroupit pour récupérer sa sacoche et détacher son objectif du boîtier. Ce dernier semblait encore plus sale que d'habitude. Il grimaça, et referma l'objectif avant de l'abîmer, puis fouilla dans le sac pour récupérer du produit nettoyant.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu ne l'as jamais aimé.

L'odeur envahit la pièce, agressive. Ça sentait un mélange de pharmacie et de vieille bibliothèque.

— Parce que c'est un con.

— Et alors ? Il avait un alibi.

— Tout le monde en avait un.

Oikawa répondait avec moins de cohérence. Ses mots glissaient les uns sur les autres. Il perdait de son ton sûr, ses yeux cherchaient à fuir.

— Parce que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, probablement. Pas d'ici, je suppose.

— Arrête, personne n'a vu qui que ce soit d'étranger. Il y a toujours un type pendu à sa fenêtre, en face de l'école—

— Mais il a été distrait ! l'interrompit Oikawa, dont le visage était à présent en sueur. Tu te souviens ? Il parlait avec l'institutrice—

— C'est ridicule. Tu tires des conclusions hâtives.

— Mon grand-père était— il était en train de jouer au _billard_—

— Je sais bien ! s'exclama Iwaizumi.

Il frottait son boîtier avec insistance, d'une façon trop agressive. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais il avait toujours eu de bonnes raisons. Les remarques déplacées. Les regards glaçants. Il savait que c'était lui, le parasite. Oikawa avait beau prendre sa défense, il ne le portait pas non plus dans son cœur : après tout, comment pouvait-on apprécier un homme qui s'amusait jeter des poissons _vivants_ sur un enfant ? Qui lui fumait au nez toute la journée, leur proposait toujours des clopes, de l'alcool, insistait jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent de tester. Iwaizumi avait envie de dégueuler rien que d'y penser. Il l'avait vu parler à Oikawa comme s'il était son chien, l'attraper par le poignet et le _tordre_, lui tirer des expressions grotesques—

Quand il dormait chez eux, Iwaizumi avait en permanence l'impression d'être observé, jugé et même maudit. Depuis ses six ans, il questionnait chacune de ses actions ; une sorte de paranoïa constante lui avait glissé sous la peau. Il fixait les figurines religieuses sur les étagères avec la peur qu'elles se retournent pendant la nuit. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait resserré le bouchon de sa gourde pour l'empêcher de s'hydrater correctement. Ce genre de choses.

— Ce n'est pas lui, persista Oikawa.

— C'est un parasite, répondit Iwaizumi.

— Peut-être bien. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu sais bien que je ne l'apprécie pas plus que toi. Je m'en fiche, de toute façon. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des années.

— — —

— — —

— Il te reste combien de scènes ?

— Aucune idée. Je t'ai déjà dit, j'ai aucun autre indice.

Le jardin des grands-parents d'Iwaizumi était grand, mais personne n'allait jamais jusqu'au fond. Plusieurs pommiers coupaient la vue depuis la terrasse, et le reste de sa famille n'aimait pas le perdre de vue. Pourtant, même adulte, Iwaizumi avait gardé cette habitude de rester près de la véranda. Il regardait le Soleil glisser sur les vitres, et fermait les yeux en écoutant les vieux disques de ses grands-parents grincer. Il y avait toutes sortes de chants qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais c'était plus agréable qu'un silence sournois.

Oikawa avait retiré ses chaussures. Le canif, dans la main droite. Putain de canif.

— Quand est-ce que tu t'arrêtes, alors ?

— Qui sait.

— Vraiment ? Et on remet ça à l'année prochaine ?

Il aurait aimé hocher la tête, accepter comme si c'était normal.

— Iwa ? insista Oikawa. Tu m'écoutes ?

— Ouais.

Il sortit un bout de journal chiffonné de sa poche sous le regard sévère de son ami. Le déplia. Cela faisait longtemps, de l'encre s'était effacée à divers endroits.

_Dans la clairière derrière l'école primaire_—

— D'accord, alors on va formuler ça autrement : cette chose que je cherche à faire, elle ne sera jamais terminée. Jamais je n'aurais la fin que je souhaite. On le sait tous les deux. Je vais aller dans la clairière, peut-être passer au cimetière, et ce sera tout. Le montage final n'aura pas grand sens, et ton grand-père sera là, peu importe l'implication qu'il a dans cette histoire. Les enfants ont une intuition qui ne ment pas.

Oikawa ne répondit pas, mais il se remit à sourire. Malgré cela, il débordait d'une certaine tristesse. Ses orteils s'agitaient dans l'herbe. Iwaizumi le sentait mal à l'aise, mais tout un tas de facteurs pourrait en être à l'origine. C'était peut-être se voiler la face, mais personne ne serait là pour lui faire la remarque. Iwaizumi se pencha vers lui et lui prit la main. Elle était aussi légère que l'air qui les entourait, mais moins chaude. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment de plus, et quand Iwaizumi leva les yeux vers le ciel, il remarqua qu'il s'était nettement assombri. Le bruit d'un moment se fit entendre et sa grand-mère ouvrit la porte-fenêtre pour l'appeler de sa voix rouillée. Son grand-père n'était toujours pas rentré, ça faisait trois semaines. Elle mit le couvert pour deux.

— — —

— — —

— Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton grand-père avait disparu, lui dit Oikawa le lendemain, alors qu'Iwaizumi ouvrait à peine la porte de sa chambre, encore ébranlé par la nuit interminable, remplie de grincements, qu'il venait de passer.

Il n'y avait qu'Oikawa pour ressembler à lui-même à une température si élevée. Il portait même une chemise, ne puait pas la sueur. Iwaizumi le gratifia d'un demi-sourire, mais ne répondit pas — sa grand-mère venait de débarquer dans le couloir, une mine fatiguée pendue au visage. Elle puait déjà la clope, et le temps d'arriver jusqu'à lui, elle laissa ses mains sentir la moiteur des murs, laissant de légères griffures au passage. Elle le faisait toujours, et elles finissaient toujours par disparaître.

— Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose pour le petit dej ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Elle n'avait dû se lever que pour entamer son paquet de cigarettes. Parfois, Iwaizumi aurait juré qu'elle en faisait des crises de somnambulisme.

— Ça ira, tu peux retourner dormir, fit-il savoir.

Puis il saisit Oikawa par le poignet pour le ramener dans la cage d'escalier, laquelle était remplie de poussière, car plus personne ne prenait la peine de la nettoyer. La cuisine, en revanche, était propre : les Iwaizumi mettaient un point d'honneur à garder une certaine hygiène de vie. Faute de mieux, il sortit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau, avant de vider la moitié d'un bac de glaçons dedans.

— Ton grand-père, Iwa ? reprit Oikawa.

— Pas de nouvelles depuis quelques semaines.

— Tu n'es pas inquiet ?

— Bien sûr que si.

Oikawa s'agita avec impatience.

— Eh bien ? Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler ?

— Pas à _toi_, avoua Iwaizumi.

Il n'était pas assez réveillé, pas assez hydraté, pour réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Oikawa le prit mal, visiblement. Sa mine s'assombrit, et il humecta ses lèvres, fixant ses chaussures. Iwaizumi sentit un léger frisson lui secouer la poitrine, un mauvais présage.

— À qui alors ?

— Personne. Ce n'est pas la peine.

Après tout, les grands-parents mouraient. C'était comme ça, voilà tout. Les petits-enfants ne faisaient qu'attendre de les perdre, on n'y échappait pas. Avec les parents, c'était autre chose : l'inverse se produisait plus souvent qu'on pourrait le croire. Mais il s'agissait de cas particuliers, de tragédies — pour les grands-parents, c'était juste une dureté banale. Une première expérience du deuil, peut-être — pas tout le temps, mais souvent. Qu'on soit proche ou non d'eux, ce serait comme ça.

Iwaizumi n'était pas particulièrement proche de son grand-père. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais ne partageait rien de spécial avec lui. Aucune passion commune, même si ça ne les empêchait pas de s'apprécier l'un et l'autre, de trouver leurs terrains d'entente. Cette disparition, elle lui faisait du mal : il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Le simple fait d'y penser le coupait de la réalité, le plongeait dans des écumes de souvenirs, des marées de doutes et de peurs. Son grand-père à lui aimait aussi pêcher, mais contrairement à celui d'Oikawa, il ne le faisait que sur la côte. Une pêche à la traîne, qui d'après lui était très amusante, une palette remplie de leurres tout colorés et fascinants à bouger sous les reflets du Soleil. À la mer, l'eau était belle : peut-être pas transparente, mais elle débordait d'une force mystérieuse, presque pure, comme si elle était à l'origine de tout le reste, si elle avait créé tout le reste. Rien à voir avec ce lac crasseux.

— Tu as peur que je trouve ça déplacé ? demanda Oikawa.

— Non, ce n'est pas ça. Enfin, un peu quand même— c'est un sujet sensible, non ?

— Mon rapport à la mort ?

— Ouais, ça. Il est compliqué, non— _drôle_, si je me souviens bien.

— Drôle, oui. Ironique, si tu veux. On s'en fiche.

Oikawa commença à relever puis rabaisser les manches de sa chemise, même si le reste de son visage ne traduisait pas le moindre inconfort.

— Et— et ton rapport à— à la tienne, commença faiblement Iwaizumi.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard froid, qui lui donna des frissons. Oikawa ne semblait pas vouloir s'aventurer dans cette direction. Dans une sorte de tentative d'échappatoire, il fit mine de s'intéresser aux tiroirs entrouverts. Renifla avec une sorte de dédain. Iwaizumi le regarda faire en silence, mais il ne voulait plus fuir.

— Il faudra bien qu'on en parle un jour.

— Après ton film, répondit sèchement Oikawa.

— Je ne peux pas le terminer si je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé—

— Je ne pourrais pas te répondre de toute façon !

— Oika—

— Non ! Ce film existe pour toi, pas pour moi ! Pour _toi_, pas pour moi ! À partir de là, comment peut-on accorder la moindre importance à mon témoignage ?

Iwaizumi prit une grande gorgée d'eau et un glaçon glissa jusque dans sa bouche. La fraîcheur contre ses dents lui fit tout bizarre. Il se sentit désorienté, les paroles d'Oikawa n'en parurent que plus agressives. Dans son regard, une teinte poisseuse venait de s'éveiller.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'emmerde encore avec tout ça, dit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Oikawa.

Il avait d'autres problèmes. Son grand-père. Mais pouvait-il réellement accepter la disparition d'une personne s'il n'avait jamais su laisser partir la première ? La première qu'il avait perdue, coupant net la tendresse de l'enfance. De toute façon, il ne se souvenait que des plaques sur la peau, que des cyclistes épuisés qui tombaient de fatigue — cet endroit n'aimait jamais su lui offrir que du banal, du triste, du dégueulasse. Ils avaient rêvé de la vie des personnages qu'on leur montrait au cinéma, et n'avaient eu que des cendres.

Oikawa ne parlait plus. Il ne semblait même plus en colère. Il s'appuya à une commode et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Il semblait épuisé, le visage en sueur, pour la première fois souffrant sous le poids de l'été.

— Tu sais ce qui me donne le plus envie de gerber ? lui demanda Iwaizumi. C'est de ne pas savoir si ce monde a perdu toute trace de logique, ou si je perds juste la tête. Tu es là depuis si longtemps.

Il reçut un regard blessé. Encore du silence. S'il doutait, Oikawa douterait aussi. Ça faisait sens.

— Je ne sais pas ce que j'attends encore de toi. Une réponse, peut-être. Mais tu ne vas rien me donner, pas vrai ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Je ne me souviens de presque rien.

Presque rien voulait dire tout ce qu'il voulait. Iwaizumi ouvrit la bouche pour ne rien dire, fixant son verre d'eau en attendant que la parole lui revienne. Les glaçons avaient tous fondu. Il était voué à mourir sous cette épaisse chaleur, à se décomposer lentement, _sa peau et son sang et ses os_— tout. Comment laissait-on les morts partir ? En obtenant des réponses ? En décidant qu'après tout, ce n'était pas si grave ? Et si on ne pouvait pas faire ni l'un ni l'autre ? Finirait-il par entasser les cadavres autour de lui ? Leur parler comme si lui aussi avait quitté la lumière ? Il n'y a pas de futur pour ceux qui ne se nourrissent que du passé.

Iwaizumi voulut boire une gorgée d'eau pour se calmer, mais elle avait un goût vaseux, tiède — il recracha, essuya son front trempé de sueur, et chercha à nouveau le visage d'Oikawa, qui éveilla en lui une colère sourde, contrastant avec l'étrange tendresse qu'il lui avait si souvent inspirée. Il se montrait si inexpressif ; chaque émotion passait brièvement sur son visage avant de fuir comme s'il n'était plus capable de s'y accrocher. C'en était presque effrayant.

— Ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est— c'est comment un gosse de _douze ans_ peut être retrouvé pendu dans la clairière près de sa propre école, alors qu'on l'a vu juste avant à la sortie des cours, avec une bonne putain de _vingtaine_ d'adultes autour. Comment est-ce que ça a pu arriver ? Il n'y a pas une personne sans alibi, _pas une_— on n'a vu aucun étranger au village. Rien. Rien, rien rien, _rien du tout_— et personne n'a pu l'expliquer, _personne_—

Il avait les pieds mouillés. De la vase sous les ongles de pieds. La vase, le silence, la foule paralysée par l'horreur de la situation. Le village _muet_, des semaines durant.

Iwaizumi se visualisa les pieds dégoulinants et plaça sa main sur sa bouche, pris de nausées. Ferma les yeux. Il pouvait encore sentir le poisson mort qui était tombé sur sa chaussure gauche, et le cri apeuré d'Oikawa, qui retirait hâtivement son t-shirt pour faire fuir la bête. Son ventre était couvert d'eau et d'écailles, qui lui donnait un aspect pailleté étrange, comme les peintures des fêtes d'école. Le ventre, la bouche, les pieds. _La peur vient des entrailles_.

— Je ne peux pas répondre, annonça Oikawa, presque automatiquement.

Ou bien l'avait-il fait lui-même ? La pendaison n'était pas le meilleur moyen de tuer quelqu'un d'autre, en revanche elle appartenait au vocabulaire du suicide. Iwaizumi ne voulait même pas se laisser imaginer Oikawa se faire ça lui-même. À cet âge, il ne pensait qu'à détester les adultes ou à ce qu'il allait manger juste après, ou à Oikawa. Il avait toujours pensé à Oikawa, bien sûr. Alors que les visages des autres s'étaient engloutis au cours du temps, le sien rayonnait d'une perfection qui jamais ne lui paraissait fade. Déjà petit, Iwaizumi ne le regardait pas comme il regardait les autres ; lui parler l'épuisait étrangement et il avait chaud dans le cou dès que leurs visages étaient un peu proches. Un amour tendre qui se fondait dans les paroles. Trop jeune, il n'avait pas compris le pourquoi du comment.

— Je pense que le film est terminé, articula lentement Iwaizumi. Je suis allé à la clairière, cette nuit.

Oikawa haussa le menton. Il lut un certain inconfort dans son regard. Une silhouette ombragée, tordue, près du lac.

— Mais tu ne connais toujours pas la réalité.

— De toute façon, ça n'a jamais été le but.

— Me laisser partir ?

— Faire un dernier point.

Oikawa haussa les épaules, et n'évoqua plus son grand-père.

— — —

— — —

Iwaizumi retrouva son canif vermillon au fond d'un placard, entre un vieux paquet de cornflakes et un album photo qui n'avait rien à foutre là. Il le posa sur le plan en marbre de la cuisine après l'avoir feuilleté rapidement : des souvenirs familiaux. Il en parlera à sa grand-mère plus tard. C'était le moment où on réunissait ce qu'il restait de lui, probablement.

Il garda le canif. C'était un vieil objet, et il était incapable de se souvenir d'où il venait. Un jour, il ne l'avait pas retrouvé, et le lendemain, c'était Oikawa qui le tenait dans ses mains, taillant un énième bâton de marche. Une tradition. Mais celui-ci sentait le renfermé, il avait dû rester dans le placard des mois et des mois. Le rouge était aussi plus écaillé. Iwaizumi aurait juré qu'il avait autrefois été plus grand et plus lourd.

Quelque part, la voix d'Oikawa résonna à ses oreilles. Le bâton n'était pas là, mais Iwaizumi savait où le trouver. Il en avait rêvé, en vérité. _Des runes magiques, pour venir me voir, _avait dit la voix. _C'est un cadeau, et je me suis fait chier à le tailler, mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais aller le chercher_. Iwaizumi lui avait demandé comment s'en servir, même s'il avait un peu peur de la réponse. Il ne s'en souvenait plus exactement, mais le souvenir était noirci d'une tache sombre et d'une vague anxiété. En y repensant, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à deviner. L'enfoncer en plein cœur, peut-être. Ça n'avait pas d'importance ; de toute façon Iwaizumi ne l'utiliserait pas. Il était temps de se faire une raison et de repartir plus loin encore.

Il reçut un message d'Hanamaki, qui se plaignait encore de la température. Il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient reprendre leurs entraînements dans ces conditions, mais chaque année, il soulevait les mêmes questions, et chaque année, ils s'y faisaient. Iwaizumi se mit à penser au volley. La matière rugueuse du ballon dans ses mains lui manquait, même les marques rouges sur sa peau lui manquaient. Courir, sauter, forcer jusqu'à en perdre la mémoire. Les fourmillements du terrain étaient alors la seule chose qui comptait. L'odeur, les semelles qui s'accrochaient au sol, les résonances du jeu.

Son ordinateur émit un _bip_ discret, le sortant de ses pensées. Il leva le regard jusqu'à l'écran. La vidéo était exportée.

— Oikawa ? appela-t-il.

La pièce était silencieuse, malgré les grincements et les plaintes extérieures. Les grillons, les sonnettes des vélos, ce genre de choses. Ça ne suffisait pas à rendre quelqu'un moins seul. De toute façon, même les gens ne suffisaient parfois pas à chasser la solitude.

Oikawa finit par apparaître dans la clarté du matin. Il traînait des pieds, comme s'il ne voulait pour rien au monde se retrouver ici. Un rapide coup d'œil suffit à Iwaizumi pour constater qu'il avait pleuré. Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Les yeux et le nez rougis. Le visage en désordre.

— Tu t'es encore pris la tête pour un rien ? demanda Iwaizumi.

Parce qu'on lui avait volé une carte Pokémon, parce qu'il avait fait tomber de la peinture sur ses vêtements. Ça pouvait arriver pour tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait la larme facile.

— Mais non… Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Ça me fout le cafard, sérieusement.

Iwaizumi ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il avait aussi une lourdeur au fond de la poitrine, une vision vaporeuse de la pièce. Comme dans un rêve, quand la tête commençait à tourner et qu'on allait se réveiller. Ça avait quelque chose d'agréable, une senteur proche de la réalité, très forte. Ses sens se débouchaient. Une dernière respiration, et—

— Tu veux voir ce que ça donne ? demanda-t-il.

— Pourquoi pas.

Oikawa se glissa à côté de lui, et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Lui prit la main. Douce comme du coton, aussi immatérielle que le brouillard dans la pièce.

Les images commencèrent à défiler, et il n'y avait rien d'autre. Une mélodie estivale, la campagne dans ses humeurs les plus secrètes. Le fleuve chargé de pétrole et les plantes qui s'y accrochaient péniblement. L'école fantôme, la pâleur du ciel et l'aura inconfortable du silence, les marelles décolorées. Le sentier jusqu'à la clairière, les pieds qui traînaient. Les fleurs écrasées, ternies, qui ne survivraient plus longtemps. Les meubles de travers dans son grenier, la lampe, la vue depuis les toits. Le village qui s'engluait dans l'obscurité. Il y avait quelque chose de paisible dans toutes ces images, même dans celles du grand-père, qui fumait tranquillement dans la véranda, à une distance où l'on ne pouvait distinguer ses traits hostiles. Iwaizumi resserra ses doigts, frémit discrètement. Une dernière respiration. La clairière.

À la fin, Oikawa pleurait encore. Une ligne tremblante sur sa joue, qui disparut assez rapidement.

Iwaizumi se sentait tout bizarre, le cœur en pataugeoire, la voix molle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

Oikawa ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, son habituel sourire moqueur était bien en place. Un éclat de tendresse lui serra la gorge.

— Passable. Ça aurait été bien meilleur si j'avais été dedans. Mais bon, tu as fait de ton mieux, je suppose.

Il parlait avec fierté, ça lui fit chaud au cœur. Mais rapidement, il sentit les doigts d'Oikawa commencer à glisser des siens. Il comprit qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps, et s'autorisa à aller à l'encontre du brouillard, formuler un dernier adieu. Oikawa s'en allait, et il voulait dire au revoir. Il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion, la dernière fois.

L'effort que lui demanda ce geste si simple était incroyable, mais il ne se laissa pas pétrifier par la peur. Iwaizumi se pencha et déposa sur la joue de son ami d'enfance un baiser marqué par la formalité d'un adieu. Il n'embrassait pas les gens comme ça, à moins d'avoir une bonne raison pour le faire — Oikawa le savait. Il sourit, même si ses contours tenaient à peine en place. Iwaizumi le regarda partir.

Il avait entendu dire que les premières amours mourraient à la fin de l'été. Qu'elles s'épuisaient avec la chaleur jusqu'à se dissiper dans le vent d'automne et disparaître sous les neiges, un peu plus tard. Et alors, il n'y avait plus qu'à passer à autre chose — à laisser la clé sous les flocons pour trouver une autre issue. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. Trouver une autre issue, et retrouver son quotidien. Il y était déjà parvenu une fois. L'été s'effacera et il continuera à avancer.

Iwaizumi ferma les yeux, engourdi par la fatigue comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des milliers d'années. Une paresse confortable s'était emparée de lui et il n'avait pas envie d'y échapper. Quand il trouvera le courage de les rouvrir, de s'éveiller jusqu'au bout des doigts, alors il pourra vivre à nouveau.

—

_**fin.**_

— — —

— — —

Lmao OUI j'ai vraiment la phobie des poissons et OUI je me suis vraiment accrochée à un rocher en pensant qu'il y avait des piranhas dans la mer... Et puis moi je me suis pas pris un poisson sur le ventre mais DANS LA GUEULE (genre l'hameçon est resté coincé dans mes cheveux avec le poisson au bout mdr l'horreur je m'en remet pas)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! J'avoue m'être beaucoup inspirée de mon enfance aussi (PAS pour les trucs glauques mais genre... Les impressions, tout ça ; est-ce que je suis la seule à penser que les maisons de mes grands-parents ou de ceux de mes amis sont ultra flippantes ou c'est juste général arg)

Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ! Ça fait toujours ultra plaisir d'avoir des retours et c'est un peu ce qui nous pousse à continuer à écrire aussi donc voilà, même les petites choses sont les bienvenues :) !

Des bisous !


End file.
